Can't stop to want you
by Permen Kapas
Summary: "Tapi aku tau jika rasa kesalku padamu waktu itu tidak ada apa-apa nya jika di bandingkan dengan bebanmu sekarang sensei, Maaf kan aku yang telah menambah berat bebanmu. Kau slalu berada di sampingku,menenangkan aku yang rapuh akan perasaanku sendiri. Selalu mendengarkan permintaan egoisku untuk membawa sasuke-kun kembali. Maafkan aku sensei. . ." Chap. 2 UPDATE...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Mas. Kishimoto,,,,,**

**Can't stop to want you**

**Pairing : KakaSaku**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Gaje,Aneh,lemon,bahasa dan penulisan acak adul,dll (semua kekurangan ada disini)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading,,,,, ~_^**

_"Dari sini,,,,kita akan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan kita masing-masing" Sasuke berucap dengan wajah datar tanpa exspresi memunggungi sakura._

_"Aku...aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu sasuke. Jika kau bersamaku aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu . Jadi aku mohon padamu tetaplah disini. Aku bahkan akan membantumu membalas dendam. Aku akan melakukannya, aku berjanji padamu. Jadi tetaplah disini bersamaku. Jka itu tidak bisa maka bawa aku bersamamu" Air mata sakura tidak dapat dibendung lagi, tangisnya pun pecah._

_"Kau benar-benar. . . mengganggu." Sakura terhenyak mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan pemuda uchiha pujaannya._

_"Jangan pergi. . . " _

_Sakura tenggelam dalam tangisnya._

"Ugh. . .hosh. . .hosh"

Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya membasahi lehernya yang mulus.

Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Menghirup oksigen memenuhi rongga paru-paru nya untuk mempertahankan kinerja jantungnya.

Gadis pink itu menghela nafas.

"Mimpi itu lagi. . . huh" Dia menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria uchiha yang membuatnya bisa mencicipi manisnya jatuh cinta dan sekaligus merasakan penderitaan karena cinta. Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa hanya karena ingin membalas dendam kepada Itachi, kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Dan selama itu sakura masih saja terkurung dalam bahayangan akan dirinya.

Meskipun pada saat perang dunia shinobi keempat waktu lalu sasuke membantu pasukan aliansi untuk mengalahkan madara dan menunjukan sedikit sisi baiknya. Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak bisa merubah kenyataan bahwa sasuks tidak akan pernah kembali bersama team tujuh.

.

.

.

.

_**..**_

"Hai _forehead._ . ." Sakura menoleh untuk mencari pemilik suara cempreng yang mengganggu pendengarannya.

Terlihat gadis pirang berkuncir menghampiri dirinya dengan senyuman_ full size_ yang menandingi cengiran spektakuler naruto.

"Apa kau mau membuatku tuli Ino. . .?" sakura melempar _deathglare_ kepada sahabatnya itu.

Sedangkan ino hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ah kau ini." Ino sedikit menyenggol bahu sakura "Apa rencanamu hari ini saku,apa kau tidak ada misi?" Tanya Ino sambil berjalan mensejajari sakura.

"hnn entahlah, tsunade _shisou_ memberiku istirahat satu hari." dia menundukan kepalanya.

"mungkin aku akan menghabiskan liburku ini untuk tidur saja di _flat_-ku, bagaimana dengan kau ino, apa kau ada misi" sambung sakura tidak bersemangat.

"iya. . .tapi hanya misi kecil, ya kau memang sebaiknya tidur saja saku, lihatlah kantung matamu itu"

sakura memandang ino seakan bertanya 'kenapa'.

"Aku jadi merasa dua puluh tahun lebih muda darimu. .ha ha ha." sambung ino sambil tertawa meledek sakura "jaa ne. . ."

"hai pig. . .beraninya kauuuuuu" sakura berteriak melihat sahabatnya itu telah lari melompat dari satu atap ke atap rumah lainnya meninggalkan dia dengan emosi yang siap meledak.

'awas kau pig' gumam sakura dalam hatinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah berjam-jam sakura meringkukkan dirinya diatas kasurnya yang nyaman itu. Dia merasa bosan jika seharian ini dia harus mengurung diri dikamarnya, bergulat dengan kasurnya yang empuk.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa untuk sekedar mengobati rasa bosannya itu. Melihat warga konoha yang berusaha merangkai harapan-harapan baru dan melanjutkan hidup untuk mewujudkan mmpi yang pernah tetunda, agaknya akan memberinya sebuah semangat baru.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya yang tidak bertuju itu. Dan sampailah dia di _training field _yang dulu pernah dugunakan team tujuh untuk berlatih..

Terlihatdua orang anak laki-laki sedang berlatih tanding. Mereka saling melempar _deathglare_ satu sama lain Sedangkan tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat seorang anak perempuan menatap cemas kedua teman laki-lakinya itu.

Sakura tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Namun, senyumannya perlahan pudar. Kepalanya tertundu seakan menahan beban berat di wajah melukiskan kepedihan yang dalam.

'Sasuke. . ,' sakura berucap lirih dalam batinnya.

"Yo. . Sakura."

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar sebuah suara _baritone_ yang familiar di telinganya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, mencari sosok yang sangat berarti baginya. Hatake Kakashi, seorang sensei yang membuatnya mampu bertahan hingga sekarang.

"Kakashi-sensei. . ."

Seorang lelaki dewasa yang menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya dengan sebuah masker hitam terlihat sedang berdiri disamping sakura. Dia berdiri dengan menekuk kakinya, membiarkan sebelah telapak kakinya menempel pada pagar keliling didekat _training field _itu.

Pandangan matanya yang terlihat malas, tidak pernah terlepas dari buku kecil bersampul orange yang selalu menempel ditangannya kemanapun ia pergi. ' Icha-icha paradise' buku ter-_pervert_ se antero Konoha karangan legenda sannin konoha Jiraiya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya kah, Sakura. . ?" Kakashi berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kesayangannya itu.

"A-apa yang sensei maksud?" suara sakura terdengar sedikit bergetar, memperlihatkan adanya kerapuhan di dasar jiwanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan sakura, sensei-nya itu tidak lantas menjawab pertanyanya, dia hanya tersenyum dari balik maskernya, terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit.

Dalam sekejap mata, kakashi sudah berada sangat dekat didepan wajah sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan hangat nafas kakashi menyapu wajahnya. Menimbulkan rona merah di pipi sakura.

"Cara mengobati luka karena cinta adalah dengan mencari cinta yang baru" Kakashi berbisik di dekat telinga sakura.

Sangat dekat hingga sakura dapat mencium bau mint yang memabukan menguar dari tubuh sensei-nya itu.

Setelah mengatakan itu kemudian kakashi mundur beberapa langkah sambil –berpura-pura– menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah sakura , aku pergi dulu, jaa" Kakashi berlalu meninggalkan sakura yang masih membeku di tempat berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya .

Kakashi tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lakukan kepada muridnya itu. Entah mengapa ,melihat sakura masih terkekang akan masalalunya bersama sasuke. Membuat jounin silver itu merasa ada sesuatu dihatinya yang terasa menyesakkan. Yang membuat dia kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya. Tubuhya bergerak diluar kendali. Mendekati gadis itu –ingin memeluknya– tapi dia segera sadar dengan apa yang ingin dilakukannya itu dan mengurungkan niatnya dengan hanya berbisik sa

ngat dekat ditelinga gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang paling membosankan bagi seorang kunoichi adalah berhari-hari menganggur karena tidak ada misi. Bagi sakura itu adalah hal yang paling merepotkan. Memang beberapa hari ini Godaime hokage tidak memberikan satu pun misi untuk gadis bersurai _pink_ ini selesaikan. Ini membuat sakura merasa kehilangan gairah hidupnya. Bagai seorang pelukis yang kehilangan inspirasi.

Sakura bersandar di jendela kamar _flat_-nya. Menerawang jauh ke depan, membiarkan rambut merah mudanya di terpa angin malam yang menawarkan sensasi dingin menyejukan.

_'Jangan khawatir, semua pasti akan kembali seperti semula'_

Sakura terngiang akan perkataan kakashi saat menenangkan sakura yang menangis sesaat setelah perkelahian antara sasuke dan naruto di atap rumah sakit dulu.

"Aku tau sensei, selama ini aku hanya membebani kalian , kau dan juga naruto karena keegoisanku ini"

"Maafkan aku, jika saja aku lebih kuat" Sakura menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Dia beranjak untuk menutup jendela kamarnya karena dingin yang terasa semakin menusuk. Kemudian berbaring terlentang di atas kasur empuknya, membiarkan mata emerald-nya memandang langit-langit kamar _flat_-nya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di _training field_ beberpa waktu lalu bersama kakashi. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa pada saat itu hatinya terasa berdesir mendapati wajah senseinya sangat dekat dengan kepala pink nya. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu kecuali saat di dekat dengan sasuke.

"oh Kami-sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku" sakura duduk bersender pada bahu ranjangnya.

"Mungkinkah,,ahhhhhh" sakura berteriak frustasi,mengacak-acak rambut pinknya sendiri.

Berulang kali sakura berusaha memejamkan mata emerald nya untuk segera terlelap. Namun, tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya,sampai sekarang dia belum bisa tidur. Merasa bosan, sakura memutuskan untuk keluar sekedar berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa meskipun malam semakin sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang terang di konoha. Sakura berjalan di tengah desa yang mulai sepi karena sebagian warganya pasti telah merah mudanya berkilau dibawah cahaya bulan malam itu.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap berjalan berlawanan arah dengan sakura. Rambut peraknya yang di tata sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat keren itu mencuat keatas seolah menantang berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih, entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kakashi sensei.."

Sakura sedikit berlari mendekati sensei-nya yang terlihat kepayahan itu. Rasa khawatir menyeruak di dalam hatinya melihat kondisi kakashi yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya terlihat tak bertenaga banyak goresan kunai pada rompi jounin bagian perutnya pun robek. Dia baru ingat kalau sensei nya itu baru saja mendapat misi solo ke Amegakure.

"Sakura. . ." kakashi berkata lemah sambil di papah sakura.

"hei. . sensei kenapa kau tidak langsung ke rumah sakit saja hah"

"aku merasakan chakramu di dekat apartemenku saku"

"jadi?" sakura sedikit mengernyit heran.

"tolong rawat aku disini sa–" Kakashi jatuh pingsan sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"sensei. . ah ini gawat" –sakura menghela nafas – "baiklah jika itu maumu"

Sakura bergegas menyeret kakashi memasuki apartemen sensei-nya bersyukur di karuniai tenaga super sehingga tidak begitu kesulitan menyeret tubuh kekar kakashi memasuki apartemennya. Sakura membaringkan tubuh pingsan kakashi di atas kasurnya. Dia membuka rompi jounin yang sudah sobek di bagian perutnya. Dia juga melepas seluruh baju seragam yang melekat di tubuh kakashi menyisakan kaus tak berlengan yang terhubung dengan maskernya. Sakura sedikit menyingkap kaus kakashi di bagian perut _sixpack_ nya. Melihat badan _sixpack_ kakashi seketika wajahnya pun memerah.

Namun, dia segera menepis semua perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Dia segera memeriksa luka diperut kakashi.

"gawat ini beracun" gumam sakura.

Dia bergegas mengambil obat penawar racun racikanya sendiri berdasarkan resep _shisou-_ nya yang dia simpan di kantong senjatanya. Tanpa ragu dia menusukkan nya ke perut kakashi.

Sakura mulai menyalurkan cakra medisnya ke bagian perut kakashi yang terluka untuk menutup lukanya. Peluh bercucuran di wajah serius sakura.

"sedikit lagi"

Cakra medis mulai berhenti. "selesai" sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Dengan sigap dia membalut perut kakashi dengan perban kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kekar kakashi.

Sakura terduduk dilantai dekat ranjang kakashi. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah mengobati sensei-nya itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangan mengexspose semua yang ada di kamar kakashi. Baru pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar sensei-nya itu. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja baca team tujuh waktu genin dulu. Sakura tersenyum sendu mengingat semua kenangan masa geniin-nya bersama team tujuh dulu.

"Kau tau sensei, sebenarnya dulu aku selalu iri dengan sasuke-kun dan naruto karena kau selalu lebih sering melatih mereka dari pada aku" sakura berucap sambil menatap kakashi yang –pura-pura– terlelap, karena memang kakashi baru saja bangun dari pingsannya.

"Tapi aku tau jika rasa kesalku padamu waktu itu tidak ada apa-apa nya jika di bandingkan dengan bebanmu sekarang sensei, Maaf kan aku yang telah menambah berat bebanmu. Kau slalu berada di sampingku,menenangkan aku yang rapuh akan perasaanku sendiri. Selalu mendengarkan permintaan egoisku untuk membawa sasuke-kun kembali. Maafkan aku sensei. . ."

Sakura beranjak berdiri disamping tubuh kakashi. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut perak kakashi. Dia sedikit menundukan badannya. Kemudian. . . .

**Cupp. **.

Sakura mencium kening kakashi yang sudah tidak memakai pelindung dahinya.

"Aku menyayangimu sensei. ." sakura berucap lirih di telinga kakashi. Kemudian beranjak pergi dari apartemen kakashi.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dingin bibir gadis itu masih terasa menempel di dahi nya. Hatinya bergejolak menerima perlakuan dari muridnya itu. Dadanya berdetak sangat kencang. Perlakuan sakura padanya menghancurkan pertanahan dirinya akan perasaan yang selama ini selalu disangkalnya.

Perlahan kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, terlelap kembali akibat lelah yang menderanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"hosh. . .hosh" kakashi terengah-tengah di balik pohon besar yang menjadi sandarannya. Mata sharingan-nya mengendap-endap memperhatikan pergerakan musuh yang sedang bersembunyi yang sewaktu-waktu dapat bergerak diluar prediksi.

_'Kau tahan dia dengan mokutonmu, kemudian aku akan menyerangnya. . .kau mengerti Tenzo'_

Tidak jauh dari kakashi. Yamato bertengger di atas dahan pohon , siaga dengan kunai di kedua tangannya. Bersiap menjalankan strateginya yang telah mereka pikirkan sebelumnya.

**Trang. .**

Terdengar suara kunai yang di lemparkan ke arah kakashi. Dengan sigap dia melompat menghindari serangan itu. Melihat musuh yang keluar dari persembunyiannya yamato dengan sigap menangkapnya dengan jutsu mokutonnya. Melilit tubuh musuh dengan kayu kayu yang memanjang dari lengan kirinya.

Kakashi melompat ke arah musuh dengan raikiri ditangannya.

**bsstt. . . cippp...cip. . cip**

**Jduarrrr. . . **

Kemudian dengan sekali serangan dia menghampiri musuhnya dan menghujamkan raikiri-nyaa. Tapi sial, karena musuh yang dikenainya itu hanya bunshin..

Musuh yang diketahui bernama Temujin itu balik menyerang kakashi dari belakang dengan menghunuskan pedangnya menusuk punggung kakashi sampai tembus ke dada kirinya.

"hahaha jadi cuma ini kehebatan si sharingan no kakashi yang terkenal itu hah" Temujin berkata meremehkan

Tiba-tiba tubuh kakashi yang ditusuknya mengeluarkan raiton dan siap untuk meledak.

"Apa. . .raiton kagebunshin" ucap temujin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

**Jduarrr. . **.

Raiton kagebunshin kakashi meledak mengenai temujin. Tubuh temujin tergeletak lemas di melompat menghampiri musuhnya yang sudah tidak berdaya itu bersama kakashi.

"Penyusup berhasil dilumpuhkan, Misi selesai" Yamato berucap kepada kakashi. Kakashi bernafas lega.

Setelah menyelesaikan misinya Yamato dan Kakashi segera kembali ke konoha. Hanya beberapa hari meninggalkan desa kakashi merasa sangat merindukan desanya. Bukan, bukan desa tapi seseorang yang ada disana. Dia merindukan sakura. Setelah sakura merawat dirinya di apartemennya dia belum sempat berterimakasih kepada sakura.

Gerbang desa sudah mulai terlihat, kakashi dan yamato berpisah untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

"Baiklah senpai aku pergi ke gedung hokage untuk menyampaikan laporan misi . " yamato bergegas menuju ke gedung hokage.

Kakashi berjalan seorang diri melewati rumah-rumah warga desa yang terlihat sudah sepi. Hanya bulan diatas sana yang menemani langkah demi langkah kakashi. Sebenarnya, kakashi bisa saja menggunakan chakranya untuk bisa dengan cepat tiba diapartemnya. Tapi suasana malam yang tenang membuat kakashi ingin berlama-lama menikmati perjalanannya pulang.

Langkah kakashi terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan flat, matanya menatap jendela kamar di flat it yang terang dan terbuka. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Yo sakura"

Sakura tersentak mendengar sapaan dari seseorang di balik punggungnya. Dengan reflek dia memutar kepala dan berdiri dari meja bacanya.

"Kakashi sensei" kakashi tersenyum innocent

Entah sejak kapan senseinya itu sudah bertengger dengan manisnya di jendela kamarnya itu. Benar-benar tamu yang tidak tau apa fungsi pintu dirumahnya.

"Bisakah sensei. . .pergunakan pintu yang terpajang dirumahku atau setidaknya ketuklah dulu jendela kamarku sebelum kau masuk. . ." sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur karena menahan emosi.

"Jendelamu terbuka" Kakashi berucap tanpa dosa

"hah. . . " sakura cengo sesaat mendengar jawaban kakashi yang singkat, padat dan jelas, jelas membuat posisi sakura yang tadinya sebagai pihak yang menyalahkan menjadi pihak yang bersalah.

Kakashi melangkah menghampiri sakura yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya akibat virus cengo tadi.

**Greb.** .

Kakashi memeluk sakura erat. Sakura shock melihat perlakuan senseinya itu, dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan atau pun membalas pelukan senseinya itu.

"Arigatou sakura"

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdegub kencang. Dia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Kenyamanan yang ditawarkan dari pelukan kakashi membuatnya kehilangan pikirannya.

Kakashi melepaskah pelukannya, kedua tangannya memegang bahu sakura. Mata sayunya menatap iris emerald yang ada di depannya.

"Be-berhentilah menatapku seperti itu sensei, K-kau membuatku takut"

Dengan sedikit gerakan kakashi menurunkan maskernya, membuat sakura membulatkan kedua matanya kaget mendapati pemandangan yang di suguhkan di hadapannya. Ternyata sensei-nya. . .

"sensei kau tampa—mmph" belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba kakashi mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibr sakura.

Sakura dengan reflek mendorong dada kakashi membuat kakashi terpaksa melepaskan tautan pada bibirnya. Kakashi mundur beberapa langkah akibat dorongan sakura, dia menaikkan maskernya kembali.

"Gomen sakura" Kakashi berkata dengan suara serak yang terdengar penuh kemudian kakashi menghilang dari kamar sakura, meninggalkan sakura yang masih berusaha mencerna semua kejadian yang baru dialaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued. . .?**

.

.

**.**

**Fiuhhh. . Susahnya nulis fanfic**

**tapi akhirnya. . **

**Taraaaaaaaaa . . Inilah fanfic pertama aku dengan pairing terrrrrrr favorit aku. . sebenarnya saya kurang percaya diri buat publish karya ini tapi dengan segala kekurangan saya, saya berusaha meneguhkan hati untuk menularkan semangat masa muda saya *nyengiralaguruguy. . .tringggg***

**. gimana gimana. . .? mau lanjutkah? :D**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca karyaku yang gaje ini. . . **

**Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada.**

**ehem. . . ehem. . . **

**Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—mmmph *diciumKAKASHI***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Mas. Kishimoto,,,,,**

**Can't Stop to Want You**

**Pairing : KakaSaku**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Gaje,Aneh,lemon,bahasa dan penulisan acak adul Typo bertebaran,dll (semua kekurangan ada disini)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading,,,,, ~_^**

**Chapter 2**

**Tuk. . .Tuk. . .Tuk. . .**

Suara sepatu yang bertemu dengan lantai kayu menggema di lorong menuju ruang kerja hokage. Seorang gadis cantik berkepala _pink_ yang hendak menemui pemimpin desa sekaligus _shisou -_nya yang sangat dia hormati berjalan sendiri memecah kesunyian di gedung hokage tersebut. Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu kayu yang kokoh. Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu ruang hokage itu.

**Kriett.** .

Seorang perempuan besurai coklat yang tampak cantik dan masih segar duduk di meja kerjanya. Tangan kirinya menyangga dagunya dengan malas, satu persatu dia memeriksa bertumpuk - tumpuk kertas dengan sesekali menyetempelnya. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara.

"oh Sakura, masuklah. ." wanita itu terlihat menegakkan duduknya.

Sakura menutup pintu yang berada di belakang dirinya kemudian melangkah menghampiri perempuan bersurai coklat itu yang merupakan godaime hokage sekaligus _shisou -_nya, Tsunade senju.

"Tsunade -_sama _memanggil saya"

"Iya Sakura. . .ada misi yang harus kau selesaikan" Tsunade menuangkan sake ke dalam sebuah gelas kemudian meneguknya.

"Pergilah ke Kiri untuk mengantarkan beberapa obat-obatan kesana dan jika perlu bantulah merawat orang-orang disana"

Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Kiri ?"

Tsunade kembali meneguk sakenya, menghabiskan semua cairan yang ada di dalam gelasnya.

"Ada wabah penyakit disana. . .mereka sampai kekurangan obat karena banyaknya yang terjangkit, berangkatlah siang ini juga"

_"Hai_ Tsunade -_sama"_

Sakura berbalik hendak melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerja hokage tersebut. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Sakura berjalan langkahnya terhenti mendengar namanya disuarakan oleh perempuan bermata madu itu.

"Sakura. . ." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tau, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kakashi. . "

**Deg. **.

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti mendengar nama itu. Nama dari seseorang yang hampir dua minggu ini membuat otaknya harus befikir ekstra untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal tentang jounin silver itu. Mengenai kejadian malam itu. Kenapa _sensei_ melakukan itu padanya? Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengannya ?Sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di kamarnya Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengan _sensei_ -nya. Bahkan dia mulai merasa merindukan sosok _sensei_ -nya itu.

"Sakura. ." Tsunade sedikit mengerutkan alisnya melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sakura ketika mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Me-memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kakashi -_sensei, shisou_" Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Entahlah. .akhir-akhir ini dia selalu mengambil misi tanpa henti. Dia seperti sedang memiliki masalah yang berat, dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi adalah dia tidak pernah datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati luka-lukanya setelah pulang misi"

Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan _shisou -_nya itu.

Kekhawatiran mulai timbul di dalam hatinya.

"_Gomen shisou,_ saya akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Kiri. _.Arigatou_" Sakura sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian bergegas pergi mengabaikan penjelasan dari Tsunade.

"Ah. . .sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara kalian" Tsunade bergumam dalam hati melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlihat aneh barusan

.

.

.

**Wushhh. . .**

Sakura berlari melompat dari dahan pohon satu ke pohon lainnya. Tatapannya fokus lurus ke depan. Namun, tidak dengan fikirannya yang melayang jauh. Dia teringat kembali perkataan _shisou_ -nya mengenai menjadi sangat gelisah akan itu. Dia berfikir apakah semua yang Kakashi lakukan sekarang ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin malam? Apa Kakashi merasa sakit hati karena Sakura menolaknya? Bagus, semua pertanyaan tadi menambah banyak daftar pertanyaan yang mulai membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Dan jika semua pertanyaan tersebut berakhir dengan jawaban 'iya' maka Sakura adalah tersangka utama dalam kasus ini.

**Duak.** .

Sakura yang kehilangan konsentrasi larinya akhirnya berakhir dengan jatuh terduduk di dahan pohon karena menabrak dahan pohon didepannya yang luput oleh pandangannya.

_"baka. .baka. .baka" _Sakura mengumpat dirinya sendiri akan kecerobohannya itu.

Sakura sedikit meringis sakit mendapati jidat lebarnya itu memerah akibat hantaman dahan pohon didepannya. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalannya mengabaikan insiden kecil memalukan tadi. Perjalanan menuju Kirigakure sejauh ini berjalan dengan lancar dan sekarang Sakura hampir sampai tujuan. Dia mempercepat langkahnya melompati dahan-dahan pohon di hutan yang ia lewati.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ada sosok yang mengintainya dari belakang, mata _onyx_ -nya terlihat tajam memperhatikan Sakura dengan sebuah seringaian menghiasi bibirnya.

**Wush. . Trang**

Tiba-tiba terlihat dua buah kunai yang dilemparkan ke arah Sakura. Sakura dengan sigap menangkis kunai-kunai tersebut dengan kunai ditangannya. Sakura bersembunyi diatas sebuah pohon, bersandar pada dahan pohon itu. Dia meringis sakit melihat lengan kanannya yang tergores kunai.

**Tak. .Tak.** . .

Sakura sedikit melompat menghindari kunai yang di lemparkan ke arahnya lagi, sehingga kunai itu hanya mengenai dahan pohon tempatnya berpijak.

"Kunai peledak"

**Duarrr. .. **

Sakura melompat dari dahan pohon itu untuk menghindari ledakan dari kunai peledak, dia mendarat dengan posisi berjongkok di tanah. Matanya beredar ke sekeliling mencari sumber dari serangan-serangan tersebut.

**Tap. .Tap. . Tap.** .

Terlihat tiga orang shinobi melompat dari dahan pohon menghampiri tempat Sakura berada..

"Lambang itu, jadi kau si pembawa obat dari Konoha. . ." Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan luka di pipi kirinya yang sepertinya sang ketua kelompok mulai angkat bicara.

"Hanya seorang kunoichi kecil, sepertinya akan menjadi mudah bagi kita" Sambung seseorang yang terlihat gempal

"Siapa kalian. . .kenapa kalian menghalangi jalanku" ucap Sakura datar. Kedua kakinya telah membentuk kuda-kuda siap untuk bertarung.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami,sekarang cepat kau serahkan semua obat yang kau bawa itu di ranselmu jika kau masih ingin hidup" ancam salah satu dari ketiga shinobi itu yang terlihat kurus kering.

"Kenapa kalian menginginkan obat ini hah. ." tantang Sakura.

"Dasar cerewet, biar kuhabisi saja dia" Shinobi gempal tadi terlihat sudah tidak sabar dan bersiap untuk menyerang Sakura tapi ketua dari kelompok itu menghentikannya "Tunggu sebentar"

"Baiklah nona cantik sebagai hadiahmu sebelum mati aku akan mengatakannya padamu" ucap sang ketua sambil menarik pedang yang ada di pinggangnya.

" Sebenarnya kamilah yang menyebarkan wabah penyakit di Kirigakure itu ha ha ha. . ." tawa laknak laki-laki itu membahana di hutan.

"Dasar bajingan. . ." Sakura menggeram seraya mengeratkan sarung tangannya.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya, mengumpulkan chakra di tangan kanannya. Sekejap Sakura melompat untuk rmenyerang ketiga laki-laki itu

"Hyaaa . . _Shannarooo._ . ."

**Duarrrr. .**

Sakura menghantamkan tinjunya untuk menghantam salah satu dari mereka. Namun, serangan Sakura berhasil di hindari mereka. Serangan dari Sakura menyebabkan kerusakan pada tanah di sekitar. Bongkahan-bongkahan tanah terlihat di mana-mana.

Dari belakang, si gempal mencoba menyabetkan pedangnya pada punggung Sakura. Dengan sigap Sakura menahan dengan kunai ditangannya. kemudian dia melompat beberapa

meter kebelakang sambil melemparkan kunai kepada si gempal.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Sakura terlihat si kurus sedang membuat segel tangan mempersiapkan serangan.

**Brak. .Brak. **.

Tiba-tiba tanah yang menjadi pijakan Sakura mencuat ke atas membentuk gunungan-gunungan runcing berusaha menusuk Sakura. Sakura melompat untuk menghindari serangan yang terus berlanjut itu.

**Tak. .Tak. .Blarr.**

Sakura melemparkan beberapa kunai yang telah dirakit dengan kertas peledak kepada si kurus yang menyerangnya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Si kurus terlihat menghindari ledakan kunai peledak itu dengan melompat beberapa meter ke belakang.

Tanpa si kurus sadari dibalik asap akibat ledakan itu Sakura telah bersiap menyerangnya dengan tinju super miliknya.

"Hyaaaa. ."

"A-apa. ." Si kurus panik.

**Buagh. . Jduar. . **

Pukulan Sakura megenai lawannya dengan telak. Tubuh si kurus tergeletak lemas di atas tanah yang hancur berantakan akibat efek dari pukulan Sakura.

Sakura berdiri mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Perlahan dia merasakan kepalanya sangat berat,pandangannya pun kabur.

Dia jatuh berlutut dengan bertumpu pada lutut kanannya.

"Jadi racunnya sudah mulai bereaksi ya" Ucap salah satu dari kedua musuh yang tersisa terdengar meremehkan.

Sakura mengalihkan padangannya kepada luka gores yang ada di tangan kanannya. Jadi, kunai itu beracun. Dengan kondisinya yang lemah, Sakura berfikir jika dirinya pasti tidak akan menang melawan mereka berdua.

Perlahan Sakura memasukan tangannya meraih sesuatu di kantong senjatanya.

Kemudian dia melemparnya ke arah dua arena pertarungan tertutup asap dari bom asap yang di lempar Sakura. Sakura bergegas berlari melompati dahan-dahan pohon mencari

tempat bersembunyi untuk mengobati dirinya yang terkena racun.

"Ugh. . hosh. .hah. .hah" Sakura mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon yang agak besar. Tangannya merogooh kantong senjatanya untuk mengambil penawar racun.

"Sial seluruh tubuhku mati rasa" batin Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menusukan penawar racun ke lengan kanannya. Namun, belum sempat dia melakukannya, tubuhnya limbung, kesadarannya mulai hilang. Dia terjatuh tersungkur diatas tanah.

Di sebuah dahan pohon terlihat seorang laki-laki melompat dari pijakannya, mendekati tubuh Sakura yang setengah sadar meringkuk di tanah. Mata _onyk _-nya memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Perlahan dia mengambil penawar racun yang tadi terlepas dari genggaman Sakura kemudian menusukannya pada lengan Sakura.

Sakura yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar berusaha mengenali laki-laki yang ada didepannya itu.

"K-ka. ." Pandangan Sakura memudar. Dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sementara itu kedua musuh Sakura berusaha mengejar Sakura. Namun, Kemunculan seseorang didepan mereka membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

"Siapa kau. .menyingkirlah"

Orang itu hanya menyeringai sinis. Dalam sekejap Kedua musuh Sakura telah tergeletak lemas tak bernyawa dengan luka sabetan pedang di sekujur tubuh mereka.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya berusaha memulihkan pandangannya yang mengabur. Tubuhnya yang kaku sudah mulai pulih kembali. Dia mengendap-ngendap mencari musuhnya. Dia juga mencari orang yang telah menolongnya barusan. Wajah yang sangat di kenalinya, tapi Sakura masih ragu karena dia melihatnya dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang.

Sakura melompat dari dahan pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lain. Dia berlari untuk kembali ke arena pertarungannya, berniat menyelesaikan pertarungannya. Baru beberapa meter sakura berlari, langkah sakura terhenti. Dia kaget melihat pemandangan yang sedang ia dapati di depannya. Musuhnya telah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka sayatan ditubuhnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Mungkinkah laki-laki itu" Semua terasa aneh bagi Sakura. Membuat dirinya harus melanjutkan perjalanan misi-nya dengan teka-teki yang belum terjawab memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"hmm jadi wabah itu bukan musibah alami" Tsunade masih menautkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya yang serius.

"_Hai_ Tsunade -_sama_,semua itu adalah kekacauan yang ditimbulkan _nukenin_ desa itu sendiri."

Sakura memandang lurus kedepan dengan penuh perhatian menatap wajah pemimpim desanya itu. Membiarkan hangat mentari yang datang dari jendela di balik punggung _shisou_ -nya itu menerpa wajahnya

"Baiklah Sakura, kau boleh keluar sekarang"

"_Arigatou _Tsunade -_sama_" Sakura membungkukan badannya perlahan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruangan hokage itu.

Sakura berjalan santai di tengah desa menikmati pemandangan konoha yang telah seminggu ia tinggalkan. Wajah ayunya tidak hentinya tersenyum ramah saat berpapasan dengan rekan-rekan ninjanya. Meski begitu di dalam hatinya Sakura sedikit berfikir mengenai misinya kali ini. Terlebih lagi tentang lak-laki yang menolongnya kemarin. Wajah yang sangat Sakura hafal. Namun Sakura juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya mengingat kondisinya yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Sepanjang perjalannan menuju _flat -_nya Sakura terus berkutat dengan pikirannya itu, hingga membuatnya tidak sadar jika kini dia telah berada di depan_ flat_ -nya.

Sakura memasuki _flat -_nya, dia melepaskan sepatu ninja _-nya_ kemudian bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Dia duduk di atas ranjangnnya, merebahkan tubuh lelahnya kemudian memejamkan _emerald -_nya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian matanya kembali terbuka lebar. Beban fikiran yang semakin menekan membuat sakura sulit untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dia berguling kesamping dengan malas, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap foto tim tujuh yang bertengger di meja bacanya. Wajahnya merona saat memperhatikan sosok berambut perak yang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Seseorang yang perlahan menyusup kedalam otak nya. Membuat dirinya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Kakashi -_sensei_"

Sakura kembali berusaha memejamkan mata lelahnya kembali mencoba terlelap. Namun, perkataan Tsunade beberapa waktu lalu mengenai kakashi mulai terngiang dalam kepalanya. Bagaimanapun Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya namun tetap saja ada bagian dalam dirinya yang menggeliat tidak tenang.

Sakura terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Dia ingat benar apa yang Tsunade katakan waktu itu. Mungkin memang dia harus memastikan sendiri kondisi _sensei _-nya itu.

Dia berfikir untuk mengunjungi Kakashi di apartemennya. Hmm mungkin dengan membawa sedikit makanan. Ya walaupun Sakura tidak pandai soal masak-memasak tapi dia juga tidak terlalu buruk.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur kecilnya, membuka kulkas memeriksa beberapa bahan makanan yang ada di dalamnya. Entah apa yang harus di buat sakura untuk _sensei_ -nya itu. Sakura bahkan tidak tau apa makanan favorit Kakashi. Selama ini dia hanya tau jika Kakashi tidak menyukai makanan yang manis. Lagi pula jika Sakura mengetahui apa makanan favorit Kakashi, dia juga tidak yakin jika dirinya bisa membuat masakan itu.

Setelah lama berkutat di dapur kecilnya akhirnya Sakura hanya membuat beberapa onigiri, telur gulung dan juga Tempura udang. Ya, hanya menu makanan biasa tidak ada yang istimewa. Sakura memasukan makanan hasil masakannya ke dalam kotak _bento_ yang sudah ia siapkan. Kemudian dia membungkus kotak _bento -_nya dengan kain berwarna biru tua, tidak lupa dia memasukan sumpit kedalamnya.

Sakura memandang hasil jerih payahnya itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Melupakan rasa lelah yang menderanya setelah menyelesaikan misi selama seminggu lamanya.

Sakura beranjak untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum berkunjung ke rumah Kakashi. Tidak mungkin dia mengunjungi rumah Kakashi dengan wajah kusut dan bau dapur di tubuhnya.

.

.

**Tok. .Tok. .Tok.** .

Sakura mengetuk pintu apartemen Kakashi berkali-kali. Namun, tidak ada sahutan dari sang empu rumah. Sakura berpikir mungkin Kakashi sedang tidur jadi dia mencoba mengetuk pintu itu kembali.

"Hah tidak dikunci"

Sakura sedikit kaget mendapati pintu apartemen Kakashi yang ternyata tidak di kuncinya. Perlahan dia melangkahkan Kakinya ke dalam apartemen Kakashi.

"Kakashi- _sensei._ .apa kau di dalam?" Sakura mencoba memanggil _sensei_-nya itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang menyahut suara nya itu, hanya pantulan suaranya sendiri yang menggema di dalam apartemen itu.

Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya dia sedang keluar, mungkin aku akan menunggunya sebentar"

Sakura berfikir jika _sense_i -nya itu tidak mengunci pintu mungkin dia hanya pergi keluar sebentar. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Kakashi. Sakura meletakan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja yang ada di ruang tamu _sensei_ -nya itu. Dia terduduk di sofa hitam ruang tamu Kakashi yang memunggungi pintu masuk. Sakura menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa yang nyaman itu. Akibat lelah yang menderanya, perlahan mata sakura terpejam. Sakura terlelap di dalam tidurnya. Memang sakura belum sempat beristirahat sejak kepulangannya.

.

.

.

**Kriett. **.

Kakashi sedikit mengerutkan alisnya mendapati pintu apartemennya yang tidak terkunci. Kakashi baru sadar jika dirinya tidak mengunci pintu apartemennya saat pergi misi. Kecerobohan yang jarang terjadi pada seorang Hatake. Mungkin sebagai efek fikirannya yang selalu gelisah akhir-akhir ini.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemennya. Dia melepas seluruh pakaian atasannya sekaligus masker yang selalu setia menempel di wajahnya. Membiarkan dada bidangnya tak ditutupi sehelai benangpun. Kakashi melemparkan rompi jounin -nya asal ke arah sofa tempat Sakura terlelap tepat menutupi wajah kunoichi berambut pink itu.

Kakashi berjalan ke arah dapur apartemennya. Dia membuka kulkas mengambil botol air mineral dan meneguknya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Kakashi berdiri bersandar pada _counter_ yang ada didapurnya. Matanya memandang keluar jendela, memperhatikan langit sore yang terlihat mendung. Mencoba untuk menenangkan fikirannya yang sedang kalut.

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis musim semi yang merupakan mantan muridnya sewaktu genin. Dia yang sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat mempesona. Yang perlahan tapi pasti menyusup mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Kakashi tidak bisa mengabaikan pesona yang terpancar dari gadis itu. Membuatnya kembali terperangankap kedalam lingkaran yang bernama 'cinta'. Dalam hidupnya Kakashi hanya pernah dua kali jatuh cinta.

Hanare, seorang kunoichi dari desa kunci adalah cinta pertamanya. Dan sekarang Sakura, seorang kunoichi medis yang menawan.

Entah sejak kapan Kakashi mulai menyukainya. Dia selalu memperhatikan perkembangan Sakura. Melihat dirinya bertransformasi menjadi kunoichi hebat kebanggaan Konoha. Hingga semakin lama dia mulai merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya. Keinginan untuk melindungi Sakura sebagai seorang _sensei _ perlahan menjelma menjadi perasaan ingin memiliki Sakura.

Namun, lebih dari itu semua. Kakashi mengerti dan sangat faham, jika mencintai mantan muridnya sendiri yang mempunyai usia lima belas tahun lebih muda darinya adalah hal yang tabu. Terlebih dia sangat mengerti jika tidak ada satu orangpun yang ada di hati Sakura selain Sasuke.

Kakashi tahu, Sakura memang menyayanginya tapi tidak lebih dari seorang _sensei. _

Dan Kakashi...dia telah berusaha untuk menhapus semua perasaanya untuk Sakura. Dia menyibukan dirinya dengan misi-misi yang dijalankannya tiada henti. Hanya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari sang gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Namun, semakin Kakashi berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Bukan ketentraman hati yang datang seperti yang ia harapkan. Tapi, hanya rasa sakit didadanya yang semakin menyesakkan dada.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat.

"Mmmhh"

Kakashi sedikit tersentak mendengar suara desahan yang berasal dari belakangnya. Membuat dirinya tersadar dari lamunannya. Alisnya terangkat heran. Perlahan kakashi mendekati sumber suara itu, menuntunya menuju sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tamunya.

Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati sesosok manusia yang sedang meringkuk nyaman di sofanya dengan wajah yang tertutup rompi jounin -nya. Kakashi menatap penuh selidik tubuh yang ada di depannya seolah mengatakan 'Siapa dia'. Perlahan Kakashi mendekati tamu tak diundang yang ada di sofanya. Dia meraih rompi jounin yang menutupi wajahnya dengan hati-hati.

Kakashi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut mendapati pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Sa-sakura"

Gadis cantik yang baru saja di pikirkannya sekarang sedang meringkuk dengan suara nafasnya yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat damai. Helaian-helaian pink-nya tergerai dengan bebasnya di atas sofa. Bibirnya yang ranum sedikit terbuka. 'Benar-benar imut' fikir Kakashi

**Glek. .**

Susah payah Kakashi mencoba menelan ludahnya sendiri. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Jika boleh bertaruh, pasti ini adalah efek dari _'Icha Icha Paradise _' yang di bacanya.

"Ah dingin"

Suara sakura dalam tidurnya membangunkan kakashi dari lamunannya. Dia memperhatiakan sakura yang terlihat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kakashi merasa tidak tega melihat kondisi gadis yang telah menyita sebagian perhatiannya itu. Perlahan Kakashi mendekati Sakura, dia merengkuh sakura kedalam gendongannya.

Sakura menggeliat nyaman saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat yang tidak lain merupakan tubuh Kakashi merengkuh dirinya. Tubuh Kakashi menegang saat merasakan pipi mulus Sakura menyentuh kulit dadanya. Seakan ada aliran listrik yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Menimbulkan sensasi luar

biasa bagi Kakashi. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika hanya karena sebuah sentuhan kecil bisa membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kakashi merebahkan sakura di atas kasurnya. Dia menarik selimut berwarna biru gelap dengan motif shuriken untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura hingga sampai lehernya.

Kakashi masih berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Masih memandangi wajah malaikat sakura yang benar-benar membuat hatinya bergejolak. Ingin sekali rasanya menyentuh pipi merona yang manis itu. Dan bibir merah itu, maniskah rasanya? Ahh kau mulai lagi Kakashi...

Kakashi mengacak rambut peraknya sendiri. Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang semakin ngawur dari dalam kepalanya.

Kakashi mundur beberapa. langkah dari tempatnya semula. Dia terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Sakura. .kau benar-benar menyiksaku, betapa sulitnya mengendalikan hasratku untuk tidak menyentuh dirimu yang mempesona itu."

Kakashi berucap dengan suara serak mencoba menahan hasratnya yang menggebu.

Perlahan kakashi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang terlelap menuju ruang tamunya. Dia berniat untuk tidur sebentar di sofa sebelum berangkat menyelesaikan misi kembali. Tapi, sebuah bungkusan yang tertata rapi di meja, sedikit menyita perhatian Kakashi. Kakashi membuka bungkusan tersebut yang dia yakini milik sakura itu

.

"_Obento._ .?"

Kakashi tersenyum mendapati makanan yang tertata rapi di dalam kotak bento itu.

"_Itadakimasu._ ."

Kebetulan kakashi memang belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang kakashi langsung menyantap makanan itu dan menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.

.

.

.

..

"Mmmh. ." Sakura sedikit bergumam dalam tidurnya.

Dia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri dan kanan tak beraturan. Matanya masih tertutup rapat.

'Seperti wangi Kakashi -_sensei,_ nyaman sekali' pikir sakura dalam batinnya

'hmmm Kakashi _-sensei'_ sakura sedikit mengerutkan alisnya masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

Sakura terdiam sejenak mencoba mengumpulkan memorynya kembali.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

"Kyaaaaa. . ." Sakura melompat dari tempat tidur Kakashi

"ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA. .. ."

Sakura shock melihat dirinya terbangun di atas tempat tidur _sensei -_nya. Terakhir kali yang dia ingat itu dia tertidur di atas sofa Kakashi bukan di atas tempat tidur Kakashi. Terus kenapa sekarang dia terbangun di ranjang _sensei_ -nya.

' Apa _sensei_ yang memindahkanku ? '

Wajah Sakura terasa memanas membayangkan dirinya yang dibopong Kakashi sampai ke kamarnya.

Sakura bergegas keluar dari kamar _sense_i-nya itu. Dia menelusuri semua sudut ruangan yang ada diapartemen itu untuk mencari sosok Kakashi. Tapi semuanya nihil, Kakashi tidak ada disini.

Sakura melirik sebuah jam yang menggantung di dinding apartemen Kakashi. Sudah hampir tengah malam ternyata.

Dengan wajah kusut sakura berjalan hendak keluar dari apartemen Kakashi. Niatnya yang ingin menemui Kakashi hancur karena ulahnya sendiri. Langkahnya terhenti melihat sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi tergeletak di atas bungkusan yang dibawanya tadi siang.

Sakura membuka lipatan kertas itu, menelusuri setiap kata yang tertulis rapi di dalamnya.

_Sakura, tidurmu sangat pulas_

_aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu_

_Maaf aku ada misi penting_

_Terimakasih untuk makanannya_

_Itu enak. ._

_Kakashi_

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang sedang dirasakannya itu. Senyumnya mengembang. Wajahnya di penuhi semburat-semburat merah.

.

Malam semakin larut, sakura bergegas meninggalkan apartemen Kakashi untuk kembali ke _flat _-nya. Dia berjalan sendiri melintasi jalan-jalan di desa yang sudah cukup lengang. Beberapa kali sakura menoleh ke belakang memeriksa sesuatu yang serasa mengikutinya. Namun, sakura tidak menemukan apa-apa di belakangnya. Sampai sebuah suara yang dingin terdengar dari balik punggungnya

"Sakura, ikutlah denganku."

Sakura reflek memutar tubuhnya menghadap orang yang memanggil namanya. Awan mendung yang berarak menampilkan cahaya bulan yang perlahan memperjelas sosok yang ada didepannya itu. Sakura terhenyak mendapati sosok yang ada didepannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa, lidahnya pun kelu.

"K-kau. . "

Sosok itu hanya menyeringai di bawah cahaya bulan yang memayungi mereka berdua.

.

.

**To be Continued. . . **

**A/N: :**

**Yo. . yo. . yo . .**

**Siapakah sosok yang ada dihadapan sakuraaaaaaa. . ?**

**Tunggu di Next Chapter. . .**

**Yapss. . .**

**Ngomong2 aku updatenya lameeee ya trus tambah kacau lagi ceritanye. . . hehe Maaf. . :D**

**#Author amatiran**

**Hmmmm chapter depan mungkin yang terakhir dan adaaaaaa lemonnya. . .hihihi**

**#ketawa laknat. . . **

**Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih buat semua yang udah mau baca dan review karya gajeku ini.**

**Nah saatnya ngebales Review temen2. . **

**yeumi :** Penasaran nya...? kalo gitu ikutin terus nya. . .makasih udah mau mampir. . .^^

**chiaki katsumata :** terimakasih dibilang bagus...iya saya sangat sadar diri masalah typo EYD. . saya akan berusaha supaya lebih baik. . .arigatou chiaki -senpai. . . ^_^

**yuki asuna :** Ini sudah saya lanjutin,,,ya walaupun lameee hehe selamat menikmati

**kirei- neko :** hahay ya begitulah kirei -san. . . terimakasih telah menunggu :D ikutin terus ya. .

**nha :** Happy ending Kakasaku g ya. . . hmmmmm liat aja di Next chapter ya. . hihi

**chy-nyan : **Dibilang kerennnnn lagi... **push up berjamaah bareng Guy** salam kenal juga dan saya masih newbie. . .hoho

**maori kitsuki :** terimakasihhhhh **senyum full size ala naruto** Ini udah saya update sekilat-kilatnya sampai kelihatan berkilat-kilat...xixi

**Luca Marvell :** Iya ini setelah PDS 4 yang perangnya saya akhiri sendiri tanpa persetujuan Mas. Kishi. . . hihi hmmmm Saingan. . ? tunggu di next chapter **menyeringai setan** ikutin terus ya Luca -san. .

**Aulia Si Lia : **Yosshaaaa sista. . .Ini saya lanjutkan Ttebayooo... hihi **tringggg**

**Guest**** : **Iya ini saya lanjutin. . .cepet bgt lgi updatenya. . **diamuk massa** hehe

**Hikari Matsushita : **Anda salah! Bukan hanya Sesuatu tapi juga Cttarrr membahana. . . gkgkgk

**Eun Chae : **Kyaaaa dibilang keren. . **kejangkejang** arigatou and salam kenal juga Eun -san. .oh ya jangan panggil senpai saya masih newbie. . hihi

**cesil lee : **Wah terimakasih karyaku ini di bilang bagus..**cengar cengir gaje** ini udah saya lanjutin lee-san :

**Riview terus karyaku ini ya, Riview kalian adalah motivasi terbesar saya... **

**Sampai jumpa di next chapter. . .**

**Emuachhhhhh. . . . . . ~_^**


End file.
